Asesino, Crónicas De Un Demonio
by Sir Roland Hope
Summary: Universo Alterno Donde Naruto Fue Criado Quizas Para Matar, Pero No Solo El, Van Mas Desafortunados A Un Camino De Muerte, Pero Ellos Llevan Justicia y Paz Al Mundo A Su Manera, ¿Quieres Saber Que Pasara?, Yo Tambien...
1. El Equipo

Disclaimer: Todos los elementos aquí mostrados son de sus respectivos autores, Saludos que lo disfruten

Capitulo 1 El Equipo

Un equipo eficiente está formado por personas con diferentes habilidades que se ayudan entre sí para poder superar distintas adversidades, ¿no es así?, pero, ¿qué pasaría si nuestras habilidades van mucho más allá que las simples actividades cotidianas, o es más, ¿si los mejores del mundo son reunidos en el mismo equipo? , sinceramente no creo que eso pase, pero bueno, pero aun así podríamos forjar a niños para que ellos se hagan los mejores, creo que eso sería más viable, si mucho mas, es por eso que más de uno piensa lo mismo que yo pero cada uno tiene sus propios propósito, eso es seguro

Pero centrémonos en el que nos interesa, un grupo conocido, pro no solo un grupo, es más bien como una organización llena de muchas personas con habilidades distintas, pero bueno, esta organización es conocida como –Los Bijū- Como eran llamados, un nombre no oficial pero justo a la medida, el nombre de demonios, demonios… ¿acaso ellos lo eran?, demonios por sus enemigos y quizás ángeles para sus aliados, ¿tú crees que hay diferencia si nos referimos a aquellos que la sociedad ve como inmortales maquinas de matar?, por supuesto que hay diferencia, no es lo mismo agredir a alguien nada más porque sí, que agredir a alguien por defender a otra persona, hay que darnos cuenta de aquellas diferencias por que posiblemente lo que creíamos tu, yo y todos aquí está mal, pero, ¿Cómo saberlo?, de una manera muy fácil..

He venido aquí para contarles una historia muy interesantes, no pienso aburrirlos, esta historia no es apta para cobardes, o tal vez si, si pudiéramos saber qué clase de persona se las cuenta, no soy más que aquel que les relatara esta gran, dramática, llena de violencia, amorosa e interesante historia, no te distraigas, porque te puedes perder lo más importante aunque no te des cuenta…

Una sombría y fría noche de invierno, no, casi de invierno de esas noches agradables donde puedes salir y disfrutar del ambiente, pero bueno, olvidemos el clima un momento, esa noche ocurrió un suceso que tal vez no todos los días ocurriría, pero si con frecuencia

Las sirenas de las patrullas de policía de Japón se escuchaban, incesantes, señal de que alguien había cometido un delito, un gran delito para tener a tal cantidad de patrullas en movimiento

Las parejas asustadas por aquella revolución que era llevada a cabo en la ciudad que tanto querían, una joven de cabellos negros azulados veía temerosa con su familia aquella tarde de domingo el ajetreo que puede suscitarse si se tiene un banco de tal magnitud en una ciudad

Así es, el banco de Konoha era uno de los más grandes del mundo, debido a que grandes empresarios, mandatarios y distintas personas importantes ponían su dinero ahí, no me pregunten el porqué de eso, no creo que sea la mejor idea de que se ponga el dinero de los poderosos en un solo lugar, pero bueno

El banco constantemente era atacado por maleantes así, y ustedes dirán, que buena policía deben tener y yo les diré, nah, en esta ciudad la policía rara vez es eficiente ante este tipo de situaciones, y entonces cuando no se puede hacer más, ¿Quién hace el trabajo?, ese es el motivo de nuestra historia

-¡Es la policía de Konoha, salgan con las manos en alto, es la última advertencia!- Decía el capitán de la policía que yacía en el lugar, de pronto un grupo de asalto intento entrar en el banco pero rápidamente fueron repelidos por los agresores

-¡Señor!, ¡están muy bien armados y tienen casi selladas las entradas!-Gritaba por el comunicador uno de los del grupo de asalto mientras usaba un pilar del banco de cobertura y dispara ciegamente hacia los atacantes

-¡Maldita sea!-Maldecía mientras arrojaba el altavoz al suelo-Que dios nos ayude

::Dentro del banco

Los maleantes tenían los ojos de platos al ver tanta cantidad monetaria y de divisas en aquel recinto, el jefe feliz por que pronto quizás dejaría de cometer aquellos robos

-Asombroso, el dinero es… ¡asombroso!-Exclamaba animadamente-Que los camiones lleguen por atrás, ahí cargaremos el efectivo, el saldo, directo a una cuenta en las islas caimán

-Jaja, esto es increíble-Viendo a los rehenes atados y vendados que quizás solo rezaban por poder salir de ahí con vida, dejando al dinero en segundo termino, quizás pedían por alguien que pudiera salvarlos, a ellos y al dinero de la nación

::Afuera

Lo que nadie sabía o tal vez sí, es que 2 helicópteros tipo Falcon se acercaban con 10 sujetos en ellos, preparados para entrar en acción, el helicóptero estaba invisible por una especie de camuflaje activo y tenía un tipo de silenciador que lo hacía indetectable a la vista sumado la oscura noche, poco o nada podía hacerse para intentar verlo

De esos 10 tipos, solo 8 bajaron al techo del banco, quedaron 2 pilotos y un francotirador que serian los ojos en el cielo, en busca de cualquier pasado de listo que quisiera escapar

Los 8 bajaron y rápidamente se camuflaron con algo parecido al que usaba el helicóptero, los 8 claramente usaban una tipo de armadura de alta tecnología de color negro, con un distintivo número aun lado del visor, del 1 al 9 omitiendo el 3, iban de quizás los 1.50 de altura hasta mas allá de los 2 metros

-Aquí numero 1 a S, estado-Decía el número 1 del equipo al francotirador del helicóptero que también llevaba una armadura como la del resto, solo que con una letra S

-Desde aquí todo bien, buena suerte-Contestaba por el intercomunicador del casco al resto del equipo

Los 8 rápidamente se escabulleron sin ser detectados ni por sensores o cámaras, fantasmas en aquella fría noche, rápidamente localizaron a los malos en el acto

-Bien, una buena balacera lo arreglara-Proponía el numero 6 al resto del grupo que guardo silencio ante tan petición

-Lo siento 6, pero de seguro alguien más aparte de mi, piensa que es tonto arriesgar la vida de los rehenes que aquí están con una balacera-Contestaba el numero 5, el más alto de todos

-Así es, no podemos arriesgar a esta gente Rokubi, y Yonbi tampoco des ideas, una bomba de gas no lo solucionara-Hablaba la número 7 al grupo, una de las 2 mujeres que lo integraban, todo por medio del comunicador del casco, para así aislar la transmisión

-Sí, pero ambas ideas no son malas, andando, Beta por el flanco derecho, Alfa por el izquierdo-Ordenaba el numero 9, entonces del 1 al 5 se fueron por el flanco derecho y del 6 al 9 por el izquierdo

::Con alfa

-Todos tenemos las habilidades de liderar bebe, pero por alguna razón te hacen caso-Le comentaba el numero 8 a su compañero, el numero 8 era el segundo más alto del grupo

-Si Hachibi, yo solo por lo mejor, el de ustedes y el de la misión-Tras decir eso todos tomaron posiciones-Cuando cuente 3… ahora

Rápidamente los números 2,5,6 y 8 neutralizaron a 7 de los enemigos sin que estos pudieran siquiera notarlo, el líder y los que quedaban rápidamente se dieron cuenta de la situación

-¿Qué demonios…?-Preguntaba el líder de aquellos bandidos, pero no espero que su respuesta fuera contestada

-Aquellos que vinimos por ti-Tras escuchar esas palabras por parte del numero 2, desactivaron el camuflaje enfrente de el y entonces se dio cuenta que los que quedaban con el, estaban siendo sujetados por algunos miembros de los Bijuu

-…3-Fue lo único que dijo el numero 9 para que al siguiente instante todos los maleantes comenzaran a secarse hasta hacerse polvo… cenizas a las cenizas

-Bien hecho 4-Comentaba 7-Las cargas actuaron rápido, ahora solo creo que hay que salir de aquí

-Gracias-Contesto-Echo, ¿cómo esta todo haya arriba?

::En los helicópteros

-Por aquí todo bien, uno intento escapar pero le dispare en el corazón una perforadora de alta velocidad, cayó y se hizo cenizas, diablos también puedo tirarle el sombrero a un mosquito desde 5 mil metros wkjakjakja- Reía plácidamente para después ser interrumpido

-Si bueno, extracción a las 12-Ordeno la número 2, cuando entonces todos salieron y se fueron en los helicópteros hacia su guarida en los lugares más recónditos de Konoha o en uno muy obvio que sería estúpido sospechar de el

Una vez que todo se calmo y que la escena del crimen fue examinada los reportes serian entregados a Fugaku Uchiha jefe de la policía de Konoha y por lo tanto aquel que maneja todo lo referente a la justicia de la ciudad

-¡¿Qué QUE?-Preguntaba furioso, después de todo recibir aquella noticia no fue nada agradable, ni para mí

-Sí señor, no hay nada, solo esas cenizas, todo está intacto, el dinero, todo, es como si hubieran muerto espontáneamente- Leía el reporte entregado por el equipo que inspecciono la zona

-No puede ser, ni cámaras, testigos, sensores, nada-Replicaba Fugaku al no tener pruebas de aquellos que cometieron dicha barbaridad… convertir en polvo a alguien

-No, las cámaras y sensores nada, además los rehenes estaban vendados, solo escucharon una conversación sin sentido… luego nada, ¿ustedes cree que sean...?-Pero no pudo terminar por que rápidamente fue interrumpido por su jefe

-Ni lo digas, está prohibido, esas bestias de Bijuu solo hacen que la gente ya no confié en su policía-Decía enojado para recargarse en su silla-Puedes retirarte

::En algún lugar recóndito u obvio en Konoha

El equipo que fue a salvar el banco comenzó a llegar a su base donde los Falcon lentamente aterrizaron y bajaron de dicha aeronave, al bajar unos se quitaron los cascos dejando ver el verdadero yo de cada quien, todos diferentes físicamente, pero unidos por algo mas allá de lo comprensible

-Muy bien Heero, el camuflaje y el silenciador del helicóptero-Felicitaba el numero 9 al jefe de mecánicos de la organización

-Se los dije, dejen las cosas en la magia de Heero-Contestaba animadamente mientras mostraba lo que próximo traería en acción-Todo esto es sorpresa lo verán cuando lo terminemos

-Genial, ya quiero ver los nuevos juguetes que nos tienes-Dijo S para seguir caminando y llegar con el líder, que estaba con un equipo de personas

-Grupo Bijuu 1 reportándose, misión cumplida señor-Decían todos al mismo tiempo en posición de firmes

-Excelente, eso sí que es excelente-Decía un hombre que se miraba de unos 30 años, pero que seguramente su edad nos diría otra cosa-Delta, ¿cuál es el diagnostico?

-Aquí control, el IS (Intelligent System) muestra un ratio de éxito de 100%, daño mínimo, éxito asegurado-Contestaba Delta, la encargada de Control de misiones y procedimientos

-¿Que tan confiable es eso?-Preguntaba el aparentemente líder de la organización

-Demasiado, es que el usaremos ahora, creado por mi gracias-Contestaba un sujeto desde una silla aun lado de ellos

-Aruse, maldito hacker mocoso, espero tengas razón-Contestaba el líder para después dirigirse al grupo Bijuu-Muy bien, descansen, les tendré noticias más tarde

-¡Señor, si señor!-Entonces todos se retiraron a quitarse las armaduras y entrar en una especie de habitación que tenia lo más genial en diversión, sillones gigantes, una pantalla enorme, varias consolas de videojuegos con una biblioteca de juegos increíble, maquinas de alimentos y refrescos, todo muy genial

-Asombroso, sigamos jugando Habitante Embrujado 6, les pateare el trasero ténganlo por seguro-Decía el numero 8 mientras se sentaba a Jugar con 9, 6 y 1

-Yo revisare mi computadora-Decía S-En Imperio Shinobi hay guerra y no debo distraerme

-¿Ese juego de rol donde eres un ninja?-Preguntaba 4 siendo contestado por un asentimiento de cabeza-Lo jugué, pero aun no responden mi entrenamiento, pues yo iré por algo de tomar

-Sí, yo tengo hambre-Comento 5 acompañando a 4 por comida y bebidas

Mientras los hombres hacían cosas de hombres, las mujeres fueron a darse un baño y hacer cosas de mujeres que no vale la pena detallar porque no tengo idea de que sean

Cayendo la madrugada la puerta de la habitación se escucho un toc, toc, donde entro un joven

-Disculpen la intromisión, Bijuus-Sama, pero se necesita la presencia de 1, 8, 9 y S, les habla Sennin-Sama-Dijo el joven un poco nervioso

-Está bien Shin vamos para alla-Entonces los 4 mencionados salieron de la habitación mientras el resto se despedía de Shin con un "¡Esfuérzate Novato!"

Caminando por las instalaciones de aquel recinto se encontraron con Heero y su equipo trabajando en las armaduras y solo escucharon

-¡Genial!, ¡el escudo listo y ahora resiste balística de .130!-Entonces todos con un grito de victoria para después seguir trabajando, rápidamente llegaron con el líder en espera de lo que este les podría decir

-Bien chicos, tenemos una misión de protección-Les comento de entrada aquel sujeto que era como un padre para todos, y no, no es mafia

-¿Algún edificio o instalación importante?-Pregunto el numero 1 pero solo se negó con la cabeza

-No, una persona-Entonces todos levantaron la ceja-Una chica, heredera de una de las más grandes empresas, el Corporativo Hyuga, así que ya saben la importancia de esto

-¡Lo entendemos!-Dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo

-Excelente, para esta misión llevaran el mínimo de armas posibles y no llevaran sus armaduras, irán como si fueran amigos de la chica en cuestión, no levantar sospechas, ¿recuerdan el juramento?-Les pregunto sonrientemente sabiendo claramente que responderían

-¡Señor, si señor!-Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-Bien, para esta misión 9 serás Naruto, S serás Soiree, 8 serás Bee y 1 Gaara- Dicho esto los 4 se retiraron para alistar sus cosas y prepararse para su próxima misión, cuidar a una chica de preparatoria heredera de unas de las empresas multinacionales más grandes del mundo

Pero ¿ qué pasaría si tu contraparte es contratada para exactamente lo contrario?, creo que la guerra empezaría y el choque de titanes daría comienzo, un cataclismo de poder

-Entendemos nuestra misión… matar a la Hyuga-Fue lo que menciono un grupo de personas en algún lugar de la ciudad, quizás del mundo

Continuara…

Para ver la versión completa (imágenes, aclaraciones, distintos elementos que aquí no puedo publicar) visiten http:/ / kombat .ws/t899/-asesino-cronicas-de-un-demonio-/

Solo quiten los espacios, Saludos!


	2. El Primer Día Después De Aquello

Capitulo 2 El Primer Día Después De Aquello

Les habían encomendado su próxima misión, no era muy diferentes a las demás, solo harían su trabajo, fuera el que fuera ellos lo hacían de la mejor manera posible, pero tenían primero ellos en persona acordar asuntos con el cliente para poder proceder en la misión de la manera más propicia, en este caso les tocaría tratar a Hiashi Hyuga antes de comenzar la misión, de otra manera la logística de esta misión, que tomémoslo como el protocolo que se seguirá para su protección seria acordado por el cliente a menos que este eligiera que los enviados a la misión procedieran como ellos quisieran

Al día siguiente los 4 se trasladaron hacia Konoha desde su escondite ultra secreto o demasiado obvio hacia el punto de reunión que serian las oficinas del corporativo Hyuga

-Yo aun me pregunto porque no nos dan dinero para siquiera tomar un taxi-Se quejaba Soiree del estado monetario en el que se encontraban ellos 4-Detuvimos un crimen archí multimillonario, recordemos eso

-Lo sé S, pero recuerda de lo gratificante que se siente ayudar-Contestaba Bee a su compañero el cual solo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a mirar el cielo

-Bien, se supone es aquí, nos dijeron a las 4 de la tarde, faltan 8 minutos y 17 segundos para eso, debe ser suficiente para subir-Hablo Gaara a sus compañeros cuando estaban enfrente de aquel imponente edificio al cual se dispusieron a entrar

Una vez adentro rápidamente fueron interceptados por la mujer de información la cual rápidamente les pregunto el motivo de su visita

-Bienvenidos al corporativo Hyuga, ¿Qué necesitan?-Les pregunto con una falsa sonrisa que solo reflejaba el nivel de monotonía de su trabajo

-Sí, venimos con el señor Hyuga, dijo que tendría una audiencia con nosotros a las 4 de la tarde y eso será en 7 minutos y 22 segundos, llegaremos retrasados 38 segundos si nos sigue deteniendo-Contesto Naruto a aquella pregunta que solo dejo cientos de incógnitas en aquella mujer, pero rápidamente un hombre de cabello castaño largo y ojos claros los encontró

-Qué bueno que ya están aquí, vengan conmigo, mi hermano los espera-Aquel hombre que los guiaría a su encuentro con su cliente es Hizashi Hyuga, hermano gemelo menor de el magnate Hiashi-¡Gracias por tu ayuda Saori!

Se despidió de aquella mujer que solo contesto "Que tengan buen día" si, monotonía en su máximo esplendor, rápidamente subieron por un elevador con aquella agradable y desesperante música de elevador

-Espero que su hermano este ahí, no toleramos lo retrasos-Comento Bee en aquel elevador, que hizo que los otros 3 fijaran su mirada en el Hyuga

-Sí, descuiden, el se encuentra ahí y por cierto, ya sé que hacen aquí, solo les pediré que también si pueden vigilar a Neji, por favor, no quiero que le pase algo si intenta defender a su prima de los malos, ustedes saben-Les pidió el hermano de el cliente, cosa que no desconcertó a las maquinas de matar, puesto que antes ya se los habían pedido

-Solo nos contrataron para vigilar a la señora Hinata Hyuga-Tras este comentario de Gaara, Hizashi solo bajo un poco la mirada-Pero descuide, somos suficientes, si podemos vigilaremos a su hijo

-Muchas gracias, de verdad-Al momento de decir eso, las puertas del elevador se abrieron para dar paso a la enorme oficina de Hiashi

Lentamente caminaron hacia aquella puerta que se abrió automáticamente dándoles paso a los 4 individuos, entonces al entrar las puertas se cerraron de golpe

-Lamentamos el retraso Hiashi Hyuga-Hablo Naruto, cosa que desconcertó a Hiashi cuando vio que eran las 4, pero se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado 38 segundos

-Si descuiden, la oficina tiene silenciadores, descuiden, pueden hablar con total confianza, debemos aclarar los términos…-Pero no pudo seguir hablando cuando Naruto y Gaara pusieron un documento frente a el

-Este documento expone que será leal a la organización, que le dará alojamiento y ayuda monetaria a los individuos durante el transcurso de la misión, el pago es una mitad al iniciar y el resto al terminar y si por alguna razón usted o cualquiera se le relacione hablara sobre nosotros, tendremos acceso para eliminarlo, solo tiene que firmar-Soiree explico los términos de ese contrato, cosa que puso nervioso a Hiashi-Descuide, tenemos la promoción que usted elija como será el protocolo con el que funcionara todo

-No se preocupen, lo dejo todo en sus manos, protejan a mi hija-Firmando el documento con una mano temblorosa, quizás por el miedo de aquella situación-Su misión comienza mañana, una limosina los llevara donde se quedaran mientras les hago un espacio en la mansión Hyuga, espero no sea un inconveniente

-Descuide, nosotros tenemos la fuerza para superar cualquier cosa, ¡Yeah!- Respondió animadamente Bee ante aquel comentario-Pero debe enterarse de que el protegido en cuestión, no debe enterarse de que la protegemos, si se lo dijera, solo pondría mas difícil las cosas, las personas no pueden liar con el miedo de ser perseguidos ¿no es cierto?

Hiashi solo asintió y ellos 4 se retiraron para ser trasladados a su próximo hogar temporal donde quizás después serian hospedados en la mansión Hyuga, en el trayecto a aquel lugar se inicio una pequeña conversación

-¿Creen que sea tan difícil?-Pregunto Naruto a sus compañeros que solo lo vieron, no respondieron-Me refiero al hecho de que probablemente tendremos que ir con ella a la escuela

-Tienes razón, y la razón aquí también, es que 8 no podrá hacerse pasar como estudiante, ¿verdad?-Comento Gaara ante aquella situación

-Pues ya veré como, pero de que estaré cerca, estaré cerca-Contesto a la pregunta de Gaara-Mientras disfrutemos de los lujos que seguro se nos ofrecerán mientras pasa la misión, será genial

-O tal vez sea horrible, como sea, primero tenemos que conocer a la chica, saber que hace y sus actividades, todo sea por protegerla, tenemos que estar cerca de ella siempre-Comenzó a trazar un mini plan que tal vez solo serviría al inicio

Después de pocos minutos llegaron a su destino y su perspectiva de tener una misión agradable cambio al ver al edificio donde se alojarían, un edificio muy descuidado, pero eficiente pensando que tenía una buena vista de la casa Hyuga desde su posición

Al momento comenzaron a subir las escaleras, escuchando los gritos de personas peleando, escuchando quizás disparos, sirenas, quizás era un barrio bajo pero nada que no hayan visto ya, en sus manos solo llevaban varios maletines con diferentes objetos para la misión

Subiendo por las escaleras escucharon el cómo azotaban una puerta y de ahí vieron una chica de cabellos rosas bajar de manera veloz las escaleras con la cabeza abajo, no le tomaron mucha importancia así que siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a su apartamento, tenían 4 vecinos directos

Una vez dentro del apartamento se encontraron un lugar medio amueblado, con baño y medio, 2 recamaras, cocina, sala, comedor, no era tan malo como pensaban, y lo más importante, todas las ventanas daban hacia la mansión Hyuga, algo que era casi perfecto

De momento comenzaron a poner cámaras en ventanas, conectar varias televisiones, computadoras, Gaara fue a poner cámaras en las afueras de la mansión

-Aquí 1, se me acabaron las cámaras, todo el perímetro está cubierto, pero solo eso-Hablo a través del radio a sus compañeros

-Con eso basta, 9 fuera-En ese momento Naruto finalizo la transmisión para evitar cualquier curioso escuchando la conversación, nada era seguro

Gaara regreso al apartamento y revisaron que todo estuviera bien

-Soiree, ¿cómo esta todo?-Preguntaron los 3 a su compañero encargado de las instalaciones

-Bien, hay 2 rifles de precisión con trazadores equipados con perforadoras de alta velocidad, junto con distintos tipos de municiones para los diferentes tipos de enemigos que pudiera haber con un rango efectivo de 5 mil metros, hay 3 laptops y 1 desktop conectadas directamente a un switch con conexión directa al satélite, hay 7 monitores para las cámaras, las cuales hay 28 de alta definición cubriendo todos los espacios, además de 2 televisiones y 4 laptops aparte de uso personal y mmm... no sé que mas falte, hasta ahora es todo-Explico con lo que contaban en ese momento para monitorear la situación-Además de que tengo un rifle de precisión aparte, para no tener que mover los que están en las ventanas

-¿No tenemos que poner algo en el techo?-Pregunto Bee a sus compañeros

-No creo, en el techo puede haber muchos curiosos y encontrar algo de lo que pongamos y ¿todos recuerdan el juramento no?-Todos asintieron con la cabeza

-Espero que la gente que viva aquí no sea tan curiosa, según este apartamento esta silenciado, pero no me fio de eso-Comento Bee y tenía razón, ellos no podían confiar en nadie y quizás solo en sus compañeros de muerte

-Si bueno, recuerda, hay que estar atentos a nuestro trabajo-Contesto Soiree vigilando el área con unos binoculares

-Por cierto, Hyuga mando 4 paquetes con una nota, son 4 uniformes y varios útiles, dice también ya hablo con el director de la escuela para acomodarnos en el grupo de… Hinata Hyuga-Dijo Naruto leyendo la nota-Y también dice que nos dará dinero cada mes, así que procuremos hacerlo rendir

-¿Cuánto dinero dice que nos enviara?-Pregunto Gaara a su compañero, para poder sacar un presupuesto de lo que usarían

-No lo suficiente, solo seria dinero para el equipo que tengamos que comprar, y como no es barato, solo eso, tenemos que conseguir dinero para el alojamiento y para comer-Contesto Naruto a la pregunta de su compañero-Así que en el transcurso del día, 2 trabajaran, uno se estará cerca de la mansión y el otro vigilara desde aquí-Todos asintieron con la cabeza

-Vaya son las 10 de la noche, bueno, nos turnaremos para vigilar-Dijo Soiree, mientras él se quedaba y los demás se dormían-Yo nunca dije que yo empezaría, a como sea…

::En La Mansión Hyuga

La familia había terminado de cenar, la primera cena tranquila que Hiashi había tenido tranquilo desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora se sentía aliviado de que 4 maquinas de matar estuvieran protegiendo a su hija, a su familia, nada podía salir mal, nada… ¿o sí?

Nadie sabe que esconde la noche, a veces tenemos miedo de pasar por ahí que nos agarren los pies al caminar, que nos hagan caer y caer en las fauces de un miedo profundo y tétrico que nadie podría salir de ahí, pero bueno, eso no nos importa ¿o sí?

La joven Hinata Hyuga que en diciembre cumpliría sus 18 años estaba estudiando en la prestigiosa preparatoria de Konoha, que según el mito popular, fuera quien fuera entrara ahí seria exitoso en el futuro, así entrara la peor escoria de la sociedad, su futuro seria para bien o para mal, pero sería exitoso a su manera, un mito bastante tétrico si contamos que clase de personas podrían salir de ahí

Ella tenía sus cosas listas para presentarse mañana a la escuela, era un poco tarde así que se acostó a dormir, pocas horas pasaron y llegaron las 4 de la mañana, el sol saldría en poco tiempo, pero desde hace poco tiempo estaba siendo vigilada por personas que seguramente sus intenciones no serian las mejores

-Bien… es el momento-Pero su plan se detuvo al ver distintas cámaras y sensores acordonando el área, entonces simplemente se hicieron sombras en la noche… de nuevo

-Maldita sea-Decía uno enojado-Esperemos que no nos hayan visto, no puedo creer que tengan de esas cámaras, que tengan acceso a ellas, será un poco más complicado entrar y matarla, será mejor que la atrapemos en otro momento, recuerden que nuestro cliente la quiere viva… o quizás muerta, tal vez lo olvide-Sonreía maléficamente uno en la noche oscura, solo sus ojos podían ser vistos, ojos cargados de odio

::En Brasil

El grupo Bijuu ahora sin 4 miembros se encontraba corriendo a través de las calles de Favelas, disparándoles a unos insurrectos

-Maldita sea, si no fuera por la mejora en el Blindaje de Heero mi trasero estaría lleno de balas-Comentaba a través del intercomunicador del casco el numero 6

-Jaja vamos 6, cuando volvamos le diré que te ponga protección extra-Se reía la número 2 de su compañero

Poco tiempo después aparecieron 4 tanques frente a ellos a punto de dispararles

-Oh maldición-Solo alcanzo decir el número 4 ante aquella situación

::En la guarida Bijuu

Se encontraban Delta, Heero, Aruse y Sennin hablando cuando Delta los interrumpió

-4 Tanques con fuego de 180 mm frente a ellos, están en problemas-Hablo Delta preocupada por la situación de sus compañeros

-Maldita sea, con los otros 4 fuera de aquí, también mande al equipo 3 con ellos, ¿donde rayos están?-Preguntaba Sennin muy molesto

-Están con ellos, el equipo 2 fue a probar los nuevos vehículos, pronto alcanzaran al equipo 1 y al equipo 3, pero si ese tanque les dispara… los trajes, no creo que aguanten tal magnitud de fuego, quizás el escudo y la capa de gel los proteja, pero solo es una suposición-Respondía Heero

-Aruse, ¿ tienes algo?-Pregunto el jefe a su subordinado

-Rezar-Le contesto directamente

::En Donde Naruto y Los Otros

En ese justo momento Naruto y Bee hicieron el cambio de turno, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal

-¿Viste eso?-Pregunto Bee a su compañero el cual asintió-Los sensores de movimiento y el rastreador térmico detectaron algo y después nada, seguro no sea nada pero… a partir de mañana debe quedarse alguien cerca de la casa Hyuga

Naruto le dio la razón ante aquella situación, no cualquier cosa alertaba a esas cámaras, nada se les escapaba pero esta vez… ¿los fantasmas de la noche quizás?, de la noche o no, una cosa era segura… eran fantasmas

En la mañana, una vez que el dulce amanecer se presento para dar inicio a un nuevo día, los 4 ya estaban listos para ir a vigilar a Hinata de cerca y eventualmente tendrían que hacerse pasar de estudiantes puesto que quizás sería la mejor forma de tenerla cerca

Cerraron ventanas y puertas, nadie debía mirar nada de lo que ahí tenían, ¡nadie! Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente y salieron del edificio para emprender su camino a la mansión Hyuga e interceptar a Hinata, no la podían perder de vista, al llegar ahí vieron como se subía a un auto, los 4 rápidamente comenzaron a correr detrás del auto a través de callejones y techos de algunas cosas, debían tener la perspectiva de ese auto desde todos los ángulos, pero no debían ser vistos, rápidamente llegaron a las puertas de aquella majestuosa escuela

Al pasar por ahí saludaron a Hinata con un "Buenos Días" y ella contesto de igual manera, quizás una cortesía o algo, pero no sospechaba, no señor ella no sospecharía, caminaron unos pocos metros y se encontraron con una gran cantidad de personas de las cuales sospechar

-Ustedes demonios, Bijuu o como sea que los llame el mito, no podrán detener a los fantasmas de la oscuridad, con la oscuridad de la noche su alma será consumida y antes del amanecer su vida abra terminado, no tienen nada que hacer, esa chica... su destino está marcado, por la mano de un dios... la mia

¿Quién es aquel ser que los vigila desde la oscuridad? Continuara


	3. Mi Apariencia No Intenta Engañarte

Muchas gracias a los review que me dejaron ;D y lamento la tardanza, pero aquí la conti ;D!, espero la disfruten, Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto ;)

Capitulo 3 Mi Apariencia No Intenta Engañarte, Pero Es Obvio Que Lo Hace

Los 4 encargados estaba entrando en la escuela, aun se preguntaban si fue buena idea no haber dejado a nadie encargado en la habitación de la "Guarida" ahora estaban en la escuela más prestigiosa quizás del país, eso no les asustaba… solo había un dilema… nunca habían ido a una escuela

-No me siento muy bien, ¿habrá sido buena idea?-Preguntaba Gaara caminando junto con sus compañeros al interior de aquella institución, fuera lo que hicieran… no pasaban tan… desapercibidos

-Claro que si, son los clásicos estereotipos escolares, está bien, pasamos desapercibidos-Le contestaba Soiree caminando tranquilamente con unos libros en sus manos

::FlashBack

La noche anterior habían planificado el cómo entrarían y la forma más "natural" de estar cerca de Hinata, muy estrafalario su plan si me lo preguntan…

-De acuerdo, Soiree y Gaara serán los ñoños-nerds-Decía Naruto anotando en una libreta, pero Soiree alzo la voz

-¿Por qué 2?-Preguntaba, lo mejor sería abarcar mas aspectos, no quedarse en los mas estereotipados

-Porque a los ñoños los molestan, por eso siempre en las películas van de a 2 o más, todos saben que son presa fácil si van solos-Les contestaba su rubio compañero marcando la "lógica peliculera" de la situación-Killerbee será el rapero y yo seré el cool

-¿Ahh?, ¿Por qué siempre eres el cool?,¡ Baby!, espera se me ocurrió algo-Reclamaba Killerbee haciendo una pose muy marcada de Brooklyn, o algo así, nunca he estado en Brooklyn, para después escribir "rimas" en un cuaderno pequeño

-Por esa razón… ah... quiero ramen-Hablaba con un hilillo de baba dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero sus 3 compañeros le cerraron el paso con mirada siniestra

-Los cool no comen ramen, guarda las apariencias-Con un aura siniestra a su alrededor, lo cual asusto a su rubio amigo, pero no se amedrento, el ramen era importante

-¡Lo que no me mata me hace mas fuerte! ¡ahhh!...

Fin Flash Back

Iban "disfrazados" para la escuela, ellos habían mantenido estudios con su "padre" aquel que los crio, pero esa es historia para otro día

Gaara iba con unos enormes lentes cuadrados con una gran mochila en su espalda y varios libros en sus manos, iba caminando de manera "torpe", poniendo una cara tímida y atemorizada, Soiree iba exactamente igual que él, además de reírse de manera rara…

Bee caminando de manera extravagante, como un sujeto malo de manera exagerada, inflando su pecho, poniendo sus hombros hacia atrás y estirando mucho sus piernas para caminar, la única diferencia que había en su uniforme era unos lentes oscuros, un gorro de invierno y unos collares y anillos

Naruto iba caminando de manera normal, acaparando todas las miradas, justo como los Cool lo hacen, saludando a todos lo que se le cruzaban

Se dirigieron rápidamente al salón de su grupo, donde seguro Hinata ya estaría ahí.

::En el salón de clases había mucha actividad, se acercaba Navidad y los grupos de amigos se ponían a hablar, de temas de distinta índole

-¡Ahora si me he hecho muy fuerte!, ¡sin duda entrare al equipo de Futbol Americano!-Gritaba Lee con flamas en sus ojos, a sus amigos

-¿Y cómo te hiciste fuerte?, no seas baka-Le recriminaba un sujeto con rasgos perrunos, de cabello castaño y unas marcas en sus mejillas Kiba Inuzuka

-Si Lee, dinos tu secreto-Decía el segundo Hyuga en la historia de manera divertida, Neji

-Pues en las vacaciones mi madre me hizo mover una y otra vez un armario lleno de ropa porque no le gustaba como se miraba, y yo lo moví cada vez poniéndomelo en la espalda, ¡LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ESTA CONMIGO!-Gritaba de manera extravagante con casi espuma en la boca

Un chico de cabello oscuro y mirada penetrante los observaba divertido, mientras dibujaba caricaturas divertidas de sus 3 amigos, pero una voz llamo su atención, haciendo que su arte tuviera que terminarlo después

-Sai, vaya que has mejorado con tus dibujos, ya no son personajes de palos-Comentaba de manera divertida Ino Yamanaka, una rubia de ojos azules que iba acompañada por sus 2 casi hermanos, el aburrido y poco interesado Shikamaru y el glotón y feliz Choji

-Vamos Ino, no des lata, el Sensei no tarda en llegar-Comentaba Shikamaru rascando su oreja de manera aburrida

-Vamos, Chomp, Chomp-Comentaba Choji mientras comía unas frituras-Es Kakashi, siempre llega tarde

-El como nuestro Sensei, merece respeto, son los que nos educan y encaminan a un buen futuro, no se refieran a el de esa forma…-Todos voltearon y vieron ahí a alguien… a Kakashi, con mirada aburrida y sin interés-Hola, buen día

Pero todos fueron interrumpidos con una extravagante y estrafalaria entrada por parte de unos de los nuevos, el nuevo rapero que había llegado para quedarse, Killerbee

-¡Baby, estoy en casa!-Gritaba entrando por la puerta pasando de Kakashi y el resto, dirigiéndose hacia su lugar

-Buen día, con permiso-Hablaron Gaara y Soiree al mismo tiempo, entrando en el salón y sentándose en sus respectivos lugares, uno al lado del otro, Soiree detrás de Killerbee y Gaara tras un asiento vacío que le correspondía al cuarto miembro

Naruto entro desbordando personalidad, con una brillante sonrisa y viento que movía su cabello, a no es cierto, solamente entro saludando a todo mundo, pero todo se vio opacado debido a que Sasuke Uchiha entro en el salón, acompañado de "su grupo", rápidamente todas las chicas se lanzaron sobre él, Naruto simplemente se sentó en el asiento vacío frente a Gaara

-Bien, bien, la clase ya empezó así que por favor todos a sus lugares-Les ordenaba Kakashi con un libro en mano, este maestro era raro para todos, llevaba un suéter por el frio, pero le cubría hasta media cara, siempre llevaba una excusa para cubrirse media cara, y su cabello le cubría el ojo izquierdo

En verano "Jojojo, traigo cubierta la cara con esta ropa protectora, no quiero quemarme con los rayos del sol"

En otoño "El viento levanta mucho polvo, y con eso otras cosas que quien sabe que si entran por mi boca, me podrían enfermar, por eso traigo este cubre bocas"

En invierno "Uf, Que frio"

En Primavera "Me veo cool si traigo esto, además ni que les importara"

Kakashi es un profesor peculiar, siempre se ve despreocupado pero cuando sus alumnos se meten en problemas siempre está cerca para aclarar las cosas y salvarlos, se dice que es un genio pero se la pasa leyendo libros de una serie llamada "Icha Icha" escritas por un sujeto que se hace llamar el "Gama Sennin" un nombre MUY raro aunque sea un pseudónimo, aunque… aún es pronto para revelar mas información

-Bien, los 4 nuevos preséntense, no tenemos toda la mañana-Ordeno el profesor, sentándose en su silla a leer su libro

-Bien, yo, yo me llamo… Gaara, y él es, es Soiree y esperamos, llevarnos bien con todos-Se presento Gaara, estando él y su compañero al frente

-¡Mi nombre es Bee!, ¡llegue hasta aquí y por eso me dirán Bee-Sama!, ¡Baby!-Se presentaba eufóricamente asombrando a todo mundo- Quiero ir un gran, ¡Yeah!

¡Yeah!-Grito todo el grupo a excepción de unos cuantos, Kakashi se dirigió a ellos un poco extrañados

-¿En verdad eres un estudiante?, te ves algo no se… mayor-Preguntaba Kakashi con una gota en su nuca, debido a la obviedad de la situación

-Sí, claro, ejem, si-Agitando las manos con una risa nerviosa

-Mi nombre es Naruto, y seré su nuevo compañero, ¡Dattebayo!-Dando una gran sonrisa, causando un poco de euforia en sus compañeros y bastantes comentarios al respecto

::En la Guarida de Los Bijuu

-Jajaja, ¡Gane!-Decia el jefe de la organización viendo una pila de cartas con diferentes números en ellas

-Ya te lo dije, Abuelo, eso rompe las reglas, cuando ganas tienes que decir, ¡Uno!-Le explicaba las reglas, el buen Aruse, causando histeria en un jefe

-¡Uno!-Lo interrumpía Delta poniendo el número final encima de todas las cartas

-Ya me aburrí de este juego-Decía el gran e imponente jefe, poniendo cara de pocos amigos-Además, perdimos contacto con el grupo 1 y 2, ¿la bomba electromagnética dio resultado?

-Eso apago los satélites, aun no estamos seguros, debes esperar, recuerda que tú los entrenaste, son lo mejor de lo mejor-Le respondía Delta a su jefe viendo unos informes en la computadora principal

-Jajaja, perdiste en Uno-Se burlaba Aruse de su jefe el cual respondió apuntándole con el dedo

-Tú también, ¡tarado!

::Favelas, Brasil

Uno de los tanques le disparo a otro destruyéndolo de un solo disparo, del cielo cayo un enorme rayo que rápidamente desarmo electrónicamente los trajes y los vehículos enemigos, de uno de los tanques salió un individuo con una armadura similar a la de los Bijuu solo que un poco más ligera a la vista

-Aquí Shin, segundo escuadrón-Hablaba fuerte y claro bajando del tanque y saludando de manera respetuosa

-Bien hecho novato, ¿el resto de tu unidad?-Preguntaba el más alto de todos, 5, el líder de la misión quitándose el casco

-Ahí vienen-Señalando a unas estelas de polvo que se dirigían ahí a gran velocidad-Ellos solicitaron el disparo del satélite MAC [Cañón de Aceleración Magnética]para desarmas la zona, incluyendo los trajes, el efecto dura alrededor de una hora

En ese momento el resto de miembros de la organización llegaron en varios vehículos a 4 ruedas, eran alguna especie de camionetas militares, de además vehículos para 1 o 2 personas, se formo un gran convoy con alrededor de 22 personas, los 22 miembros de "Bijuu"

-Nos llevaran hasta el punto de encuentro, después nos dejaran el resto a nosotros, el jefe no quiere arriesgarlos aun-Decía 7 mientras iban cruzando las calles de dicho lugar

-Si lo sabemos, solo salimos a probar esto, pero nos mandaron aquí porque creyeron que tenían problemas por artillería pesada, fue una suerte, Shin secuestro un tanque para ganar tiempo-Le contestaba el conductor del vehículo donde iban los miembros del grupo principal-Todos aquí somos maquinas de matar, que no acaben con ustedes, buena suerte, que dios los bendiga

En ese momento se detuvo, para que los sujetos se bajaran, para después con el resto de la unidad seguir con el camino de regreso a casa

-Esto es horrible, seguro que Naruto y los otros la deben estar pasando mejor-Comentaba de manera irónica el número 2, para después seguir con su misión

::En Konoha

No había diferencia, el salón era una zona de guerra, entre explicaciones, grupos divididos por "pandillas" era un caos, pero debían mezclarse para poder obtener información, Kakashi preguntaba y preguntaba cosas sobre la clase y todo eso era respondido por Gaara y Soiree, los recién llegados "Nerds" como rápidamente fueron llamados, dejando impresionados incluso al mismo Kakashi debido a la exactitud de sus respuestas

-Bien, es hora del descanso, pueden salir-Pero no pudo terminar la oración porque todos ya estaban afuera disfrutando del poco tiempo que el sistema escolar les otorgaba para comer, descansar, etc.

2 de los asesinos se encontraban en uno de los techos de uno de los edificios de la escuela, llevaban una computadora portátil y unos binoculares, además de un intercomunicador

-Ok… -Decía Soiree a través del radio-Tenemos a los que se juntan con ella, tenemos aquí los datos de Kiba Inuzuka

Heredero de la cadena de veterinarias Inuzuka, además de los criaderos y laboratorios, especialistas de perros, etc.

Ino Yamanaka, hija de los presidentes de la compañía Yamanaka, estos se dedican a hacer "Paisajismos" consiguieron fama debido a que han trabajado en castillos y consulados, además de que mucha gente famosa los contrata para sus bodas, iniciaron una serie de invernaderos con flores muy raras y exclusivas…

Shino Aburame, sus padres son dueños de los laboratorios Aburame, investigan organismos parásitos, además de insectos en general, con tal de mejorar dichas especies y proteger las cosechas, el gobierno japonés y estadounidense, dan su dinero para sus investigaciones

Rock Lee, chico normal… tiene una beca deportiva, al parecer Maito Gai es familiar suyo…

Ten Ten, chica normal… también beca deportiva, es amiga de Rock Lee y Neji Hyuga, quizás este último la ayudo a entrar

Shikamaru Nara, hijo de Shikaku Nara, consejero del primer ministro y emperador japonés… el junto con su esposa son dueños de los hospitales Nara, además de hacer investigaciones en animales, se concentran en los ciervos

Choji Akimichi, amigo de Shikamaru e Ino, sus padres son dueños de los restaurantes de lujo Akimichi, es muy predecible

Sakura Haruno, al parecer fue la que vimos cuando llegamos al edificio, sus padres son enfermeros en un hospital, tiene conexiones con la directora Tsunade, tiene una beca estudiantil

Sai, no encontramos su apellido, al parecer es huérfano, tiene una beca artística, su hermano trabaja para la embajada, no se puede decir mucho de el

Sasuke Uchiha… Ya sabemos todo de él, no importa

::En el patio principal

Naruto y Bee estaban cerca de ese grupo pretendiendo comer y escuchando todos los datos, además de espiar de lo que hablaban a través de un micrófono

-¡Sai!, ¡deja de dibujarme maldita sea!-Gritaba Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza al dibujante, que solo se quejo del dolor, arrojando su cuaderno al suelo, manchándose

-Ah, no, rayos, mi cuaderno se arruino y no tengo para comprar otro, debería enojarme contigo-Le recrimanaba dicho suceso

-Perdón Sai, no recordaba que ese cuaderno te lo trajo tu hermano del extranjero-Se disculpaba Sakura levantándolo del suelo, con todas las hojas mojadas, solo la portada y contraportada se salvaron

-¡OOOOOH! La llama de la juventud lo puede reparar!-Gritaba Lee de manera eufórica

-No, así déjalo , Lee, lo dejaras peor seguro-Negaba con la cabeza Ten Ten-Ahí vienen los demás-Señalando al grupo que se les unia

-Soiree, Gaara, ¿Quiénes son esos 3?-Preguntaban Naruto y Bee a sus compañeros en el techo

::En El Techo

-Ah, pues, los 3 son huérfanos, fueron adoptados por Orochimaru, el los acomodo ahí, aunque ellos no se refieren a el como padre, hay muchas manchas en su registro, debo investigarlo más a fondo en casa, Gaara, ya vámonos, ya casi termina el descanso-Le dijo a su compañero para después retirarse de ahí

::En el patio

Naruto y Bee vigilaban a Sasuke y compañía, cuando vieron que Hinata era accidentalmente empujada por Sasuke, nuestros 2 asesinos entrecerraron los ojos

-Fíjate- Decía Sasuke de manera dura cuando se fijo en 2 entes que lo vigilaban-Ustedes, los nuevos, ¿Qué es lo que ven?-Siendo ignorado-Tu, el rubio, que diablos…

-Vamos, relájate-Decía Naruto de manera calmada y con una sonrisa-Solo vemos como se comporta el que todo lo sabe y todo lo hace, el descanso término

Todos regresaron a su salón

::Brasil

Los Bijuu seguían en su misión cuando asaltaron una guarida del enemigo, encontrándola casi vacia, rápidamente se adentraron a la central de mando, viendo unos papeles en una mesa

-Al parecer se movieron, ahora subieron… espera, ahora están en chile, ¿pero que es esto?-Decia el numero 4 viendo una lista

#Cosas por hacer

-Ver el mundial de futbol

-Comprar un nuevo perro

-Contratar mas soldados para defenderme

-Adquirir más canales de cable y un internet más veloz

-Contratar mercenarios para matar a Hinata Hyuga mientras está en la escuela en su primer día en la escuela de Konoha

-Eso ultimo es algo exacto, da miedo, casi como si nos dijera algo…-Hablaba al ver la nota el numero 6

-Así se llama la chica que fueron a proteger Naruto y los otros… y se supone que hoy es el primer día de clases, ¿acaso…? llama a la central, ¡que les avisen!-Ordenaba el líder de la misión, 5

-Los satélites e apagaron por el disparo electromagnético, estamos incomunicados… maldición-Pesaba numero 2 la situación-Que dios nos ayude…

::Clase de Konoha

La clase transcurría de manera normal, cuando de pronto algo como un zumbido alerto a los 4 asesinos, un zumbido muy pequeño pero audible para ellos

-Gaara, Soiree, reconstruyan esto-Les decía Naruto pasándoles el cuaderno arruinado de Sai a su compañero Pelirrojo

De pronto los cristales se rompieron y por ahí entraron unas capsulas que despidió un gas de color rojo, comenzando a tirar a todos al suelo

-Maldita sea, ¡Hinata!-Gritaba Naruto al momento de ponerse un respirador y comenzar a buscar

-Jajaja, esto sí que fue fácil y dijeron que aquí estarían unos asesinos temibles, que pena, jajaja-Reia uno de los 6 sujetos que entro por la ventana, cuando de pronto noto como su mano cayó al suelo limpiamente, sin sentir dolor

-Bijuu numero 1 a su servicio, bienvenido al infierno…

Continuara…


End file.
